Insulating bushings and interconnection box cable connecting fittings are well known in the prior art, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,948,973 to Hawes; 3,424,856 to Coldren; 3,991,446 to Mooney et al; 4,299,363 to Datschefski; 4,474,489 to Simon; and particularly 3,493,205 to Bromberg. The Hawes, Coldren, Mooney et al, Datschefski, Simon, and Bromberg patents are all directed to bushing or fitting devices for installing and securing single sheathed cables to an electrical enclosure box. The sheathed cables may each comprise a plurality of conductors and typically may include an outer plastic protective shield. None of these prior art fittings or bushings are specifically designed for safely securing two or more cables, such as nonmetallic sheathed cables, to the electrical enclosure box. None provide a plurality of generally rectangular channels, each for housing one or more cables.